fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant Fighter (Powered Armorer Archetype)
Written by Indrick Ballerale While many Powered Armorers are content in armors larger than themselves, some insist that size does matter, and as such, continue to make their armor bigger and even bigger, reaching truly towering heights. These Giant fighters seek out the largest of foes, and to prove that steel, guts, and determination can trump any opponent. These unique individuals are often daring, stubborn individuals, confident that their machines will ensure victory for them Go Big or Go Home Giant Fighters put their stock in strength rather than in speed. Giant Fighters must select a medium suit of Powered Armor at 1st level, and must upgrade to a heavy suit as soon as possible. This ability modifies, and counts for all purposes as the Powered Armor Class Feature. Size Matters Giant Fighters modify their armor to become bigger before anything else. Their armor increases in size much more than their fellow Powered Armorers, gaining further increases in size at 9th and 13th level. This means that at 17th Level, the Powered Armorer’s armor would reach Colossal size. This grants the Bonus Hitpoints earlier, and scales up to +60 bonus hit points at Gargantuan, and +80 at Colossal. This replaces Evasive Maneuvers, as well as the modifications gained at 5th, 9th, 13th, and 17th level. Fixer-Upper Giant Fighters know for a fact that their massive suits of armor are going to be a target, so they’ve mastered the art of performing field repairs on their suits, to keep them on the field, and a threat to their enemies, for longer periods of time. At 6th level, Giant Fighters may perform Maintenance (Detailed under Construct Companions) an additional time per day, and one more time for every 6 levels thereafter, to a maximum of 4 times per day at 18th level. Modifications: Detach Armor: As a full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, a powered armorer may detach portions of their powered armor to reduce the size of their armor, be it to traverse otherwise inaccessible terrain. This allows the Powered Armorer to reduce their size from their existing size down to any smaller size, with a minimum size of medium, unless the Powered Armorer is of a larger size, in which case, that is the minimum. However, this size reduction only decreases the strength bonus by 2 per size reduction. Enhanced Alternate Form: When using the Alternate Form modification, the Powered Armorer may take the shape of any animal of its size, or a magical beast one size smaller than itself, gaining its special abilities as per the Beast Shape IV spell. However, it is not subject to the listed ability score modifications. Unyielding Steel At 14th level, the Giant Fighter gains steely resolve, refusing to yield to any enemy. While in their Powered Armor, the Giant Fighter gains the Stalwart class feature of the Inquisitor. This ability replaces Greater Link Titan At 19th level, the Giant Fighter’s Armor becomes a titan of the battlefield, being able to challenge even the largest of creatures in their own terms and emerge triumphant. The Powered Armor counts as one size larger for all size dependent variables. This ability replaces the modification gained at 19th level. Category:Class